


moonshine

by Orca2



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca2/pseuds/Orca2
Summary: muddled feelings





	

her words ease like silk through the air

threaded in the indents of your mind, circling in a rhapsody

her voice slips out from your grasp when you reach towards it

disappearing in wisps of smoke

a dissary of colors float from her pearl jaw

and letters, strung like opal necklaces, never seem to hold much meaning

 

stars that streak across the horizon 

falling skies lit silver

an ice storm contrasted with late ink

snow in a midsummer dream

 

teardrops that flow down tattered canvasses

and dyed water of forgotten names

 

hush hush don't speak

you are only an accessory

- 

futures bleed out from her violet tongue

and splatter ash upon blank iridescence

tragedy whirls with frostbitten wind

molten mercury pours from her sockets 

swallowing mouthfuls of poison

 

desperate claw scars mark the corpse of a lost cause

tangled in thorn bushes by a fated disaster

and an unfortunate songbird

  

monsters that stalk the shadows return to their grave

untold stories reach their finale

 

dust clustered on torn paper

flower petals made of old willow trees 

 

mistakes that cost a lifetime

and horrors you'll never regret

 

 


End file.
